Integrated circuits (“ICs”) may comprise one or more types of semiconductor transistors such as n-channel MOSFET (“NMOS”) transistors and p-channel MOSFET (“PMOS”) transistors. NMOS transistors and PMOS transistors have different performance characteristics. There are some types of channel material that are better suited for NMOS transistors and other types of channel material that are better suited for PMOS transistors.